<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp And Glorious by alyyks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368105">Sharp And Glorious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks'>alyyks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alyyks_fanarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:10:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé - she might be a pirate Queen, she might be playing a role. All that's for sure, Maul's the eyecandy and Fox picked her red cloak for a reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox/Darth Maul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alyyks_fanarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp And Glorious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very inspired by blackkat's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348836/chapters/55936447">running with lightning feet</a> and Padmé's piratical dreams. </p><p>This picture is horny on several levels and i am not apologizing for puns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>[Padmé is sitting on a decorated wooden seat large enough for three persons. She is wearing a golden hairpiece, her hair tucked into it. She's also wearing a golden neckpiece and golden bracelets. Her cloak is Coruscant Guard red, and the rest of her clothing is dark blue. Darth Maul is spread on the rest of the seat, with his head in Padmé's lap. Her has one hand on his jaw, cradling his face, and her other hand is spread on his abdomen. Darth Maul's shirt is tucked into his large Coruscant Guard red belt  but left all open. Fox is sitting on the backrest, behind Padmé, with his left hand on her shoulder. His large coat is Coruscant Guard red and gold, with a naboo symbol on the edge. Darth Maul's belt also has a gold naboo symbol on. <br/>Padmé looks very very pleased with herself. Fox and Maul are side-eyeing whoever they are looking at like mad.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>